Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-5p + 4}{p + 6} - \dfrac{3p + 2}{p + 6}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-5p + 4 - (3p + 2)}{p + 6}$ Distribute the negative sign: $t = \dfrac{-5p + 4 - 3p - 2}{p + 6}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-8p + 2}{p + 6}$